WHAT THE HORIZON SAYS
by ammipime
Summary: Las palabras no eran necesarias, ellos eran capaces de decirlo todo con tan solo mirarse o permanecer al lado del otro.


Desde hace mucho quería subir está historia, y hasta ahora puedo. Me mude de casa y ahora estoy sin internet hasta quien sabe cuanto, la razón por la que ahora puedo estar aquí es porque las vacaciones aún no terminan y tengo un ratito libre para subir este escrito.

A quienes siguen **_Dark Star,_** por favor no se desesperen, estoy trabajando en la historia, y si no he actualizado aún es porque el capitulo todavía no es lo que yo espero, y porque, además, esta esa cuestión del internet. Amo la historia, y no pienso dejarla por nada. Así que, por favor, disculpen mi demora.

¡En fin! Dejo esto cortito y sencillito mientras tanto.  
.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WHAT THE HORIZON SAYS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Le gustaba observarlo, y a él le gustaba observar el horizonte. Continuamente se preguntaba por aquello que le cruzaba la cabeza. Los misterios que se alojaban en ella y le oprimían la mirada, pero muy pocas veces se atrevió a hablar sobre ello. Cuando lo hacía, él sólo se volvía hacia ella, y con gesto consolador le restaba importancia al tema. Le hablaba de trivialidades o de cosas ajenas y distantes. Le pintaba un mundo diferente al que habitaban, pero todavía real y humano, todavía desgarrador y esperanzado. Era como escuchar cuentos para dormir. Como si él la acunara y le acariciara el cabello, arrullándola hasta que cerrará los ojos y se olvidará de su intención principal.

Hubiera sido inútil reclamarle o exigirle más. Eso lo había comprendido desde hacía mucho. Y tampoco quería que fuera diferente. Ya eran cercanos, ya se comprendían como debían hacerlo. Ya entendían algunos de sus silencios y con eso bastaba. Lo demás podía ser misterio. Y era perfecto.

Era perfecto y él lo sabía. Taciturno y discreto. Así la contemplaba cuando ella creía que miraba hacia otro lado. Lo había hecho desde siempre y aun cuando su situación cambio, ya no pudo dejarlo. Estaba tan amarrado a esa costumbre, a la manía del alejamiento, que prefirió dejarlo así. Y le alegraba que ella lo supiera. Pocas veces lo interrumpía en su labor. Y nunca le reclamaba. Y la amaba así, sin austeridad ni obligaciones. Un amor nacido distraídamente. Sabía que ella deseaba preguntar muchas veces, sabía que él también la detenía.

La engatusaba con historias felices, sólo para no tener que hablar de sus recuerdos agónicos, de sus temores profundos. Ella ya los conocía, y por eso le acariciaba las manos. Por eso dejaba un beso febril entre sus dedos y deliberadamente olvidaba.

No es que fuera difícil ser más afectivo con ella, no era como si le costará. Ella era abierta y desinhibida. Él carismático pero sosegado. Dejaba los abrazos, las caricias en su intimidad exclusiva. La intimidad que ambos compartían. Todas las palabras significativas eran murmullos, para que no se escaparan, para que sólo llegarán a ella.

Y así estaba bien.

Sin embargo la cuidaba. Exageradamente la cuidaba. Que ni una corriente inusual de aire la tocará, y que las piedras se alejarán de ella. En esos detalles estaba la cercanía. La que otros no veían y se reservaba para ellos. También frente a otros la cuidaba. Ella estallaba en carcajadas a veces, y en ocasiones, sólo le miraba enternecida. Él no sabía otra manera de preservar lo mucho que ella ya le había dado. Así que estaba ahí a su lado, como una vez le dijo, y aunque no estaban pegados, siempre sostenía su mano.

Sí, lo aceptaba, tenía miedo. La felicidad era tan constante como el miedo. Pero mantenía la esperanza y cruzaba los dedos. Se sentía en vilo, y probablemente nunca se iba a liberar de la angustia, por más experiencias tangibles que le diera ella. Por más pruebas de carne y hueso, una parte de él siempre iba a tener miedo. Y gradualmente eso no desaparecería hasta que muriera y pudiera ver que con cerrar los ojos, nada desaparecería.

Para Gray Fullbuster la vida era ahora más fácil y más difícil. Podía sentirlo todo, verlo con ojos distintos y maduros. Pero en cierta medida, su corazón seguía pensando en un chico de diez años y lo que esa criatura no quería para los suyos. Así que los resguardada y los mantenía a salvo. Vigilante mientras miraba al horizonte. Vigilante mientras ella se ocupaba de protegerlo en su interior antes de que viera la luz del día. Antes de que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos lo que era la vida.

Así que Gray podía sentirla cerca. Podía percibir su calidez y oír su corazón y la forma en que respiraba. Podía sentir a Juvia mirarlo, mientras sus manos delgadas recorrían la piel estirada de su vientre y sonreía. Él podía verla mientras miraba al horizonte y se cuestionaba como ella podía estar ahí tan despreocupada, tan segura del futuro que a él a veces lo aterraba. Como podía ser hermosa y luminosa. Él miraba al horizonte y su corazón se agitaba. Y ella alargaba la mano, tocaba la suya, el mundo se detenía y todo se calmaba.

Ya nada daba vueltas, por ese momento todo estaba arreglado. Por ese día la preocupación se extinguía y él podía relajarse y ocuparse sólo en intentar adivinar si era niño o niña, y si seria huraño o demasiado soñadora.

Por ese día descansaba y pensaba que, fuera lo que fuera, tendría a sus padres. Fuera lo que fuera, le protegerían.

.

.

* * *

Sí, una historia recortita, pero...fue inspiración momentánea. Así que no hay que desaprovechar.

Espero fuera de su agrada.

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **ammipime.**


End file.
